supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel (The Great Return)
Gabriel is an angel created by God as well as the seventh and last Archangel and, so, the younger sister of Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Raphael and Samael . Biography Gabriel is created by God shortly after the Primordial Beasts' corruption, God created her, like all the Archangels, because Destruction and Time encouraged him to create beings of light . She was raised by Michael and God as well as Destruction . Gabriel fight with her fellow Archangels against Erebus . He sees Azrael join Death and sees that as a good choice . When God created the first humans and ask to the angels to bow before them, she was the third to bow before them, during the rebellion, she flee on Earth . One day, she found Loki chained and freed him, Loki allowed Gabriel to possess him . Personnality Gabriel is a clever and cunning woman who loved her father, her brothers and her uncles, especially Destruction, she is proud, she is extremely ironic and loves make jokes often deathly, she loves all her siblings . She likes Loki like one of her brothers . She like Eve and considers her as her sister . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Gabriel can do almost anything she want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Gabriel is stronger than anything other of her father, her uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Gabriel can move faster than anything else except her father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Gabriel don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Gabriel is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Gabriel is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt her need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, she is immune to the Colt, she can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : She knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Gabriel can see the future, however, her visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : She can hide her nature and her power to anything weaker than herself . ** Angelic Possession : She need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, she need consent of her vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Gabriel is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Gabriel can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill her . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt her and can kill her if she's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt her . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt her . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill her . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Gabriel . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Gabriel . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt Gabriel . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Gabriel can be trapped by the seals made by her uncles and her father . Equipment * '''Archangel Blade : Gabriel has an Archangel Blade . * Light-Grace : The Archangel Sword of Gabriel . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Males Category:Alive Category:The Great Return Category:Strongest of Species